Secret Santa a Death Note Fanfiction
by SyC0bEaR
Summary: Matt finds himself in a predicament when he can't find out what to get Mello for Christmas as his secret santa. Will he tell him his feelings? DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM


AN: Hello all. This is my first MelloXMatt fanfic so please be gentle. Nahhh lay it on me give me all the criticism you got. It is a Christmas oneshot sooo here it goes :D Matt POV by the way.

I found myself waking up to an annoying tapping against my head. It was Mello of course who else would be so annoyed with my lack of attention? It was the third time he was waking me up. Honestly, why do they even expect students to not fall asleep during class? I tried not to fall asleep again as I continued my watch over the falling snow outside. I really did not want to have Mello wake me again because the taps could easily escalate to hits in a matter of seconds. Was I paying attention to the boring lecture on how Christmas originated? Nope. I hated Christmas. Didn't know why. Didn't care.

"Pay attention." Mello hissed at me. "And stop falling asleep!"

I strayed my watch from the snow to turn to look at something more interesting. Mello would be a good thing to watch. Mello…. Mello had been my best friend ever since he saved my saved my sorry ass from being beaten to a bloody pulp. That was five years ago. Five years ago I just felt him as a friend. Now I feel like he's something much more. I started having strange feelings for him about when I was twelve. It was how he smiled at me on his birthday after I'd given him a large collection of classic books, classical music, chocolate of course, and managed to steel a piano from the music room and place it in an empty class room that was out of use just for him. I had to sell my precious Xbox to do that and the glow in his eyes, the smile on his face, the warmth in his eyes, it was well worth it. I tried ignoring my newfound feelings for quite some time after that but it just didn't happen. I accepted that I liked Mello and that he would never like me back. But the feelings have been growing stronger. I wanted to confess that I think that I lov-

"Ok class we are going to do a 'Secret Santa' in celebration of the holiday's! Everyone come up to the front of the room and pick a name out of the hat." The students stood up and got to the front of the room to pick a name some squealed while others groaned. I finally made my way up to the front to pick a name and my heart skipped a beat.

_Mello._

I got Mello. What was I going to do?

"This is stupid. Why can we not just get our friends something for Christmas and leave it at that?" Mello wined.

"Teachers have cruel and twisted minds to make the children go slowly insane?" I suggested.

" Most likely."

"So who did you get?"

He turned from his desk and smirked at me, making me blush. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because it's supposed to be a _Secret _Santa genius."

"Whatever." I saved the game I was playing and turned it off and headed towards my bed. I was stopped when Mello came up behind me and hugged me.

"Don't pout." He stated. "Maybe I didn't want you to find out."

I had to take deep breaths to try to dismiss the blush on my face. "Ok ok. Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure." Mello let go and he gave me a look that said he wanted to say more but he didn't instead he turned back to his desk and continued studying as I walked back towards my bed to fall asleep.

Why does Christmas have to be so hard?

December 23 and I still had not gotten Mello anything.

What was I supposed to get him? Would he like it? What if he loved it and hugged me and I accidentally let it slip that I loved him? Would he resent me? Would he run?

I was panicking. I needed to get him something. I knew that. But what?

Then it hit me, like a snowball to the face. Probably because one did at the exact moment I thought of what to do.

For Christmas, I'd give him a kiss.

And not a chocolate one.

"Come on Matt pay attention! We are supposed to be having a snowball fight!" Screamed Mello as another snowball came flying at my face.

I laughed as I ducked that and threw another one at him hitting him in the face. I ran for my life laughing. Until Mello tackled me sending us rolling down a hill. We were laughing hysterically until I noticed that Mello was on top of me and was looking at me intently. Like he wanted to say something again but he got up, brushed himself off as a crimson blush crept on his face. He held his hand in front of me offering to help me up which I gladly accepted and we walked back into the warmth of the Wammy house.

December 25th. My plan was to leave Mello a series of notes one leading to the other to get to his gift. I'd wait under the mistletoe at the doorway of our room. He was a smart kid he'd figure out all of the riddles soon enough.

After I placed all the notes through out Wammy's, all I had to do was wait. I sat in the doorway and pulled out my handheld and got lost into the game.

An hour later Mello did turn up. I could tell that he was angry. Probably because the notes led him all over the grounds just to come back to his room. He stopped as he saw me sitting under the doorway.

"Matt you're my secret santa?"

"Yep."

"Why the hell did you leave me notes just to wander everywhere just to come back to here? The present better be well worth it."

" It is. Just get your ass over here." I said.

He glared but he did walk over and stood in the doorway waiting expectantly. "Well?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I said nervously.

He looked at me curiously but he complied. As he did that I leaned in and closed the space between us until our lips touched. I pulled back quickly and looked at him to find some sort of reaction. He just stared. Then he did something that I would have never expected him to do. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I did the best I could at trying to keep up but I was letting him have dominance.

He pulled back and panted. "How long?"

"Two years."

"Damn it Matt. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

He blushed. "I was afraid that you would be disgusted by me and leave."

"I would never do that Mello. Never. I care about you too much to leave you. I love you Mello." The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I blushed deeply until his hand cupped my mouth and made me look at him. He pressed forward again, kissing me slowly that made me melt.

" I love you too." He said as he pulled away.

I hugged him tightly. He tapped me on the shoulder to look up. We were standing under a mistletoe and he smirked at me. He pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

Maybe I was going to start to like Christmas after all.

AN: Wow this didn't turn out like I expected. XD but I still like it and I did it on short notice. You have no idea how badly I wanted to make this into a multi chapter thing. XD


End file.
